


Hangin' Over Me.

by racheltveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.17, Batcave, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Cas, Fluff, M/M, Post Goodbye Stranger, WIP, dean/ofc bromance, sam the destiel shipper, sam/ofc bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltveit/pseuds/racheltveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a teenage girl shows up at the batcave looking for the men of letters, the boys decide to help her out. Cas comes back, gayness ensues. Fluffy, almost a crack fic but not really. I'm not really sure what's happening, but the idea came from a dream I had one night.</p>
<p>Will update when inspiration strikes.</p>
<p>Title from song: Misguided Angel by Cowboy Junkies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Giving Tree

“Waking up at 10:00 in the morning is something an overworked junior in high school could really get used to,” thought Rachel as she rolled out of bed on the first day of her spring break. She was an actress who spent most of her nights at rehearsal, didn’t get home till 10:30 and had to wake up around 6 in the morning for school. Homework also had to happen somewhere in there, so sleep was not a familiarity to the 16 year old. She had gotten home really late the night before from seeing some of her friends in The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee, so when she got to the kitchen, she saw a stack of mail for her. It was mostly college stuff, since Rachel had an easy 4.0 and a 33 on her ACT (first try!), but there was also a thick manila envelope with no return address. She carefully opened and found a very old copy of The Giving Tree. It was one of her favorite books, but why would someone send her a copy? She gently opened the feeble book and on the inside cover saw:

 

Rachel-

There is much you don’t know…As I write this, you haven’t even been born yet. I was forced to do this in great secrecy. Within these pages, if you are the girl I think you are, you will find all the information you need, including my identity. You need to know. Trust me. Please

-D.D.E.

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Knock. Knock. Knock. At first, Dean thought he was imagining it, but after a few more, it was clear that someone was knocking on the door of the batcave. Sam was in the library and couldn’t hear the door, so he figured he’d have to answer it. He curiously cracked the door to find a very nervous blonde girl in yoga pants and an “I Heart NY” sweatshirt with her hair in a messy bun.

“Um, can I help you?” the hunter inquired.

“Yeah- well, hopefully. Are you part of the, um, Men of Letters? I sure hope so because if not this is so awkward and I shouldn’t have even come. What the hell was I thinking? I’m sorry to bother you. I’m gonna go…I got out of rehearsal this whole week for no reason and-“

“Hey,” Dean cut off her rambling. “You didn’t let me answer your question. I’m not technically in the Men of Letters, but my grandfather was, and my brother is reading up on them. Come in and tell us what you need. I’m sure we can help you out. I’m Dean.” He smiled kindly at her and stepped aside to let her enter.

“Rachel. Nice to meet you. Sorry about my little break down there, I’m just not really sure what’s happening to me.”

“I know the feeling. Sam! Sammy! Get out here, bitch!”

“Coming, jerk!” was heard from the library down the hall.

“Rachel, just have a seat at the table, k? You want some water or something? That’s all we have besides beer, and I’m not really in the mood to aid and abet any minors…” She laughed.

“Water’s fine. Beer’s pretty gross most of the time anyway. Oh, hi! Sam, right? I’m Rachel.”

“Um, hi? Not to be rude, but why are you in our house?”

“I have a thing for weirdly tall men in hobbit holes.”

“Funny. But seriously.”

“I need to know about the Men of Letters. This is kind of a long story and it makes absolutely no sense, so bear with me. So yesterday morning, the first day of a much needed spring break, I got a manila envelope in the mail with an original 1964 copy of The Giving Tree, which was nice because I love that book, but there was no return address so I was like um sketchy. Anyway, there was a note in the front cover about how there was a secret code in the book that was written to explain things to me before I was even born and was signed “D.D.E.” and I was like um? So I keep reading the book and all in the margins there are these notes, right? And they all sound really familiar, but I couldn’t place any of them. Until I get to like the third page and I recognized one as a quote from Fahrenheit 451. So I ran and got my copy of that book and found the page with the quote. As I kept reading, I realized that the quotes were all from famous literature written in the 50’s and 60’s. So I went to the library and located each and every quote and goddamn it there were like 10 on each page and it took all freaking day but anyway, I kept searching for what the code could be. I tried a bunch of different stuff before I figured out that the 7th letter on every page put in order made sense. So basically, it said that my grandfather Gene, who died before I was born, was in this secret society with his bestie, wait for it…Dwight Eisenhower. They figured out like magical secrets to the universe, and they somehow went forward in time and saw that I wasn’t trained in the knowledge, but that I needed to be because I was in danger. Apparently, they can’t tell me what I’m in danger from; just that I need to know how to do…whatever it is you do. So the books said to find this place and “seek the help within” which I guess means you guys. Oh and did I mention that president motherfucking Eisenhower wrote all of this to me while he was in office and he couldn’t tell anyone about it but he used his secret president powers to make sure it got to me when I needed it. I sound insane, don’t I?”

“Actually, no. We have some experience with time traveling, Men of Letters grandfathers. Can we see the book?’ said Sam. Rachel nodded and pulled the envelope out of her purse and laid it front of the taller man. He very tenderly pulled the book out and inspected it. “Huh, this is seriously old. Someone went to some serious lengths to make sure it lasted to get to you. Ok. So, um, I think now is the time to tell you that we are hunters. Demon hunters. As far as helping you, I don’t know what you need, but we can teach you how to work our weapons, the fairly basic rules of dealing with demons or ghosts, and how to pretend to be an FBI agent. That’s pretty much our skill set.”

“Sammy can give you the book stuff-lore you pretty much have to know, what to research if you don’t know the lore, the works. I’ll work with you on weapons. So where are you from?”

“Dickson, Tennessee. Small town, middle of nowhere. It’s an incredibly thrilling place to live,” she said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the sound of a song from Newsies filled the room. Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Sorry, y’all, that’s my mom. I forgot to call and tell her I wasn’t dead. Hey, mom! Yeah, I’m here…Seriously, I promise nothing’s wrong. I just needed a road trip. Yeah, the hotel’s great. Mhm, dad let me use his points. Don’t worry. Hey, I made some friends! They’re cool, we’re gonna hang out…yeah so if I forget to call, don’t worry, ok? You know how I am…ok. Yeah, Kate said it was fine if I missed this week. Love you too. Bye! Sorry guys, she worries.”

       Rachel and the boys sat in the dining room and chatted for almost an hour until they heard a knock on the door. Rachel looked up, concerned, but Dean was smiling brighter than she thought was possible and Sam just laughed at his brother.

“This time it has to be him...Cas!” Dean said as he hurried to open the door. Moments later, Dean returned with a tired looking man in a worn trench coat. The man looked intensely at Rachel before tilting his head at the older Winchester. “This is Rachel. She needs some help with the Men of Letters. Rachel, this is Castiel. He’s an angel who’s working on being a hunter and one of- who the hell am I kidding? He’s my best friend. It’s so good to have you back man...you good?” Dean stood up and walked toward the angel, who smiled brightly at the hunter. Rachel made a mental note to ask Sam about the two later.

“Hello, Rachel. It is nice to meet you. Dean, I’m doing well, but we need to talk, if that’s ok?” inquired Cas. Dean nodded and the two headed down the hall to Dean’s room.

“Ok, what’s the deal there? Was that code for ‘I haven’t seen you in a while, let’s go fuck’ or are they not to that stage yet?” Sam choked a bit on the sip of water he had just taken, but then sighed.

“They’re, um, not there yet. Wow, is it that obvious? I thought it was just because I knew them both so well. I don’t think Dean knows that I know he’s in love with Cas. Actually, I don’t think he even knows…Cas is fiercely aware of his feelings but won’t say anything to anyone about it. They’re such dumbasses. Anyway, we haven’t seen Cas in a few weeks. Some crazy stuff was going on, and Cas wasn’t himself. But something happened with those two and he’s him again, just been a little AWOL. Dean’s clearly glad he’s back, so maybe he can get the poor guy to stay with us.”

“Ok, new goal in life: get those two together.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Go for it, kid. Hopefully you’ll have more luck than I’ve had.”

 

 Meanwhile, in Dean's room:

“Hey, you sure you’re all right? You wanna talk about...anything?” asked Dean. The concerned look on the angel’s face was making him uncomfortable.

“I have the angel tablet with me. I believe this place is safest for it. I will pick a specific location later tonight, I think. And yes, I’m quite all right, considering...”

“Considering? Considering what? The mind control, being on your own for weeks?”

“Considering the fact that I’ve fallen.” Castiel sighed.

“What? Cas, what the hell, man? Why didn’t you say anything? That doesn’t exactly qualify as “all right.” You’re moving in here, ok?  Until you learn to be human, anyway. You cn have any room you want. Then, if you want to leave, I guess you can. Not that I want you to, or anything...But for right now, start explaining?”

“Dean, I knew the choice I made when I made it. I want you to understand that. I don’t regret the decision, but yes, it did hurt a bit, spiritually. And the nightmares are not enjoyable, but I feel that I will eventually get used to those. Remembering to eat three meals a day is strange and sleeping is hard to do. But I am learning.”

“What do you mean, the choice you made? You actually willingly fell? For what?”

“Why do I do anything? I feel for you, Dean Winchester. When I refused to kill you, Naomi gave me an ultimatum: us or them. The decision wasn’t even really a decision. I will always choose you. I always have.”

“Cas...” Dean reached out and gently grasped the man’s shoulder. “Why? Why me?”

“You still don’t think yourself worthy...I see your soul, Dean. I know you better than anyone ever can; trust me when I say you are worth it.” Cas smiled sadly at his hunter. “However, that isn’t what I wished to speak to you about. I’ve heard…whispers, one could say, of the girl in the kitchen. She is in real danger from something powerful. We have to help her.”

“No worries. We’re gonna help the kid in every way we can, alright? First we need to figure out what we’re dealing with. And, um, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I’m , uh, really glad you’re back. I’ve…it’s been lonely without you.”

“But you have Sam?”

“I know, but it’s just not the same.”

“I think I understand. Oh, maybe we shouldn’t mention the...falling thing to Sam. I believe he needs no distractions from his trials.” Cas smiled at the closest friend he had before walking out of the room. Dean stood there a moment, not sure what to do with the unease in his stomach, but finding himself liking the feeling. He shook his head, smiling, and followed Cas into the hallway. He decided in that moment that if Cas was happy in his decision to fall, who could complain? The angel had chosen him, Dean Winchester; a slightly alcoholic hunter with trust issues, co-dependency problems, and baggage; over Heaven. The thought made his heart beat a little faster. When he got back to the dining room, Sam and Rachel were nowhere to be found. Cas nodded towards the library door, where nerdy laughter could be heard.

“Sam’s got himself a nerd bro. Bout damn time.” Dean chortled. What he didn’t know was that Sam and Rachel were actually planning the most ridiculous way to get him with Castiel and having way too much fun doing so. Dean did know that he hadn’t heard his brother genuinely laugh like that in too long, so he wasn’t complaining.

 

Later that night, Dean poked his head into the bedroom Rachel had claimed. She was laying on the bed with her laptop on her chest, aimlessly scrolling, and a finger resting on the ‘alt’ key.

“Hey, I’m gonna order pizza. Pepperoni ok with you?”

“How many times a week do you eat pizza for dinner?” Dean didn’t answer. “Cool, I’ll cook. Let me get my keys and I’ll head to the grocery store. Any allergies I need to know about?”

“No. Well, Sam isn’t a huge fan of meat, but he can deal. And I’ll drive you, come on.” Rachel slipped on her Toms and grabbed her hoodie before heading out the door. While they got to the local grocery store, Rachel grabbed a buggy and told Dean to follow her lead. Dean was a bit put off by the amount of veggies in their cart, but was comforted when she grabbed a few pie crusts.

“Dean, can I ask you something? I don’t want to come across…assuming, but I’m honestly curious.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Castiel…what’s the deal there?”

“Um, well he was assigned to be my, uh, guardian angel, for lack of a better term. As he got to know me and Sam though, he started to have doubts about the whole…hierarchy thing of heaven. So a lot of shit went down, he rebelled against heaven, saved my ass more than once, and he made a few mistakes but he’s more than made up for them. He’s got my back and he’s one of the greatest men, angels, whatever that I’ve ever known. He’s willingly given up everything he’s ever known for me in every way possible. He has been around for a couple millennia and he gave up his entire life for...nothing... But, um, that’s not what you’re asking, is it? Huh…I guess I’ve never really thought about it. He’s always been there for me and when he’s not around, it sucks a lot. I…he’s…he means everything to me. God, I sound like such a chick right now. Don’t repeat any of this, got it?”

“Absolutely. And if you ever want to think the rest of this out loud, I’m here. Ok?” She smiled and patted his hand before reaching for the cherry pie filling.

“Well, uh, thanks. I guess I have a lot to think about now. Thanks, kid.” Rachel just laughed and headed for the register, Dean shaking his head and following.

When they got back to the batcave, Dean checked in on Cas, who had chosen the bedroom right beside Dean’s.

“Hey, man. Rachel’s making dinner...since you have to eat now, and all. You all settled in?”

“I don’t have many things to settle in with, but yes. I see why you like it here so much, I’m sorry it took me this long to see it.” Cas smiled, thinking of all the times Dean had prayed to him, asking him to come live in their new home.

“Yeah, it’s great, I’m really glad you like it. Um, I think we’re having stir fry, so it should be done soon, ok?”

“Ok. And Dean? ...Thank you.” Dean didn’t answer, but Cas understood. He closed his eyes as Dean shut the- his -bedroom door. He hoped that sleeping here, near Dean, would make the nightmares go away. That was the main reason he picked the room closest to the man, being near Dean made Cas feel somehow safer, like he was at home.


	2. So This Is Love

When he walked into the dining room and saw Sam and Dean sitting together at the table and Rachel pouring too much food onto four plates, he felt a pain in his heart. He couldn’t describe the feeling accurately; it was pain, but he didn’t dislike it. In fact, he wanted to feel it again many, many times. Dean looked over at the door and waved him over, patting the seat next to him. Cas smiled and went to sit next to his hunter. Dinner was more peaceful than anything either Winchester had ever experienced. Light laughter echoed throughout the room and everyone left the table pleasantly full. Dean glanced at his watch, then sighed.

“It’s late, and I’m turning into an old man. I’m gonna hit the sack. Night, guys.” he playfully swatted Rachel’s messy bun as he walked to his room. Rachel stood up to follow him out of the room.

“See you guys tomorrow. I’m an early riser, so expect breakfast. Later!” and she turned into the hall to her room.

“I’m heading to bed, too, Cas. You need anything?” Sam said, still unaware that their angel now needed to sleep.

“No, I think I will do some research in the library. Dean gave me a room, so if I finish my research, I will probably just sit in there and think. Sleep well, Sam.” Sam smiled at Castiel before also going to bed. Cas stood up and went to the library. He actually did intend to do some research, since he disliked sleeping so much. After a couple hours, he had some information, but he simply couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He closed up the books and walked to his room. Dean’s door was open, so he peered in, for old time’s sake. He loved how the man looked when he was asleep; he was so relaxed, so at peace. Cas shook his head before heading into his own room. Sleep came to him almost instantly. The nightmares came almost as fast.

He found himself walking down a familiar set of stairs, but at the end he saw a door. It was a door he’d never laid eyes on before. As he opened the door, he saw himself going to attack Dean. He knew what would happen next. He tried to yell out, to stop the other self, but no matter how loud he screamed, he saw himself stab Dean. He watched as Dean’s body fell still, as the other self saw all the other Deans he had killed, as Naomi congratulated him on being “fixed.” He then heard his name being called from a voice he wasn’t supposed to hear anymore. He had killed the last Dean, so why was the man now calling Castiel’s name?

Cas blinked awake, shocked as Dean stood over him, a concerned look on his face.

“Cas, are you ok? You were calling out in your sleep. You sounded really scared. Cas?” but the man had grabbed Dean’s arm and was crying softly into it. “Cas...” Dean whispered, sitting down on the bed next to him and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Hey, it’s ok...I’m here, you can talk to me.” And Cas told Dean all that Naomi had put him through, all the Deans he had been forced to kill, and how he couldn’t stop reliving it when he closed his eyes. Dean listened to the whole story, enraged at what that bitch had done to his angel. His heart broke when the angel whispered to him:

“Dean, I’m afraid to fall asleep, but I can’t help it.”

“Scoot over.” Dean sighed.

“What?” Castiel said, even though he had already obeyed Dean’s orders.

“I’m gonna stay here with you. Not a word to Sam or to Blondie, she’ll never let me live this down. But if you have another bad dream, I’ll be right here, ok?” and Dean pulled Cas to him and turned off the bedside lamp. “Go to sleep, angel of mine.” Dean smiled into Cas’s shoulder and the two slept till early morning. When they woke, neither of them wanted to get up. They were perfectly content to lie there, tangled in each other, forever. Eventually, Dean decided he needed a shower, and Cas decided to go see about breakfast.

Around the same time, Rachel had gotten up and started on breakfast. She brought out her laptop and put her iTunes on shuffle, so she didn’t hear Cas enter the room. She was sweetly singing “Take It Easy,” her (and Dean’s) favorite Eagles song, when she finally saw him out of the corner of her eye.

“Jesus, Cas. You can’t sneak up on a girl like that!” she laughed. “What’s up?”

“I apologize. Last night I did some research on your grandfather and President Eisenhower. I think I know what we’re dealing with. I’m certain it’s a demon and I’m confident that I’ve narrowed it down to the correct one. She’s known as Flavros or Haures. She’s said to know all secrets and to bring harm to one’s foes. I happen to know that she likes to find a vessel and keep it for long periods of time. She also tends to join the largest southern Baptist church she can find for some odd reason.”

“Probably because Southern Baptists are as close to Satanists as you can get and still be praying to Jesus.” Rachel muttered. She knew plenty of them in her small town, and they all terrified her. Surprisingly, Castiel laughed at her comment. An angel of the lord was the last person she expected to agree with her on that, but she’d take it.

“Fair enough. Once Sam and Dean join us, we’ll start working on locating her. Also, you may want to check the eggs. Need some help?”

“Fuck! Yeah, will you keep an eye on the sausage, I need to get the gravy started. Those biscuits should be done fairly soon...” and the two settled into an easy silence, working in simple unison, Rachel singing along to every song that came on, until the Winchesters finally dragged their sleepy asses into the kitchen.

“Coffee’s in the pot, food’ll be done in a couple minutes.” Rachel said. Sam looked at the massive breakfast the girl was making them before walking over to her and giving her a giant hug.

“Deeeean, can we keep her? Please, please, please?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Rachel simply laughed and started piling food on everyone’s plate. The four sat together at the table and happily wolfed down their breakfast before Cas shared what he had been able to find.

“So Haures typically appears as a female with blood red hair. She is supposed to be very beautiful: fair skinned, long legged, thin. She’s also known to be fairly quiet and calm, so if she does plan to cause you problems, Rachel, your grandfather did something big that made her very angry.” Cas looked sympathetically at the young girl who had no idea what was headed her way.

“Let’s move it to the library.” Sam offered. The group relocated to the vast library and began searching through the books. In some old files, Sam found a picture of the last known vessel to the demon.

“No fucking way. She looks exactly like Brooke! We go to school together and she’s actually the worst...and a Southern Baptist. Damn, I knew something was seriously fucked up about that bitch but I never would have guessed she was a demon.” Rachel shook her head as she handed the photograph back to Sam.

“So you know where she is? We can handle this easily, then. Pack up your stuff, we’ll leave tomorrow. We can use today to rest up and be a little lazy before we head off on this hunt. Sound good?” asked Dean, looking mostly at Castiel.

“That sounds excellent.” Cas replied. Rachel and Sam shared a look, and Rachel wagged her eyebrows, causing Sam to bust out laughing. Cas and Dean both looked at him questioningly, but he just kept laughing. Dean mumbled something along the lines of “fuck you both at least I might get laid” before walking out of the room. Cas followed him, still looking very lost.

Once in the kitchen, Dean instinctively reached for a beer in the refrigerator when Cas quietly said:

“Dean?” which scared the shit of Dean, causing him to hit his head on the top of the fridge.

“Fuck! What?” replied Dean, rubbing the back of his head.

“What were Rachel and Sam laughing about in there? It seemed to make you uncomfortable.”

“Seriously? You really have to ask that?” Castiel simply tilted his head to the side in response. “Son of bitch. Fine, damn. They were laughing over the fact that they are both aware of how I feel about you and I am just now realizing it. Apparently, Sam’s known for years. And, Rachel? She called me out on it after knowing me roughly 4 hours. So...yeah.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“You’re really going to make me say it? I fucking cuddled with you last night, Castiel. I don’t fucking cuddle. Shit, I don’t know what to say, I suck at this kind of thing. God damn it.” and then Dean grabbed Cas’s face and kissed him. It was brief and gentle, but it was the best damn thing Dean Winchester had experienced in his entire life.

“I understand now.” said Cas, a bit shaken, but Dean just laughed. He looked into the other room to see Sam had Rachel in a tight embrace and was spinning her around and she was cheering something about canons. Sam saw him looking, so he put Rachel down. She gave Dean a big thumbs up, so he flipped her off and grabbed Cas’s hand, pulling him down the hall.


	3. Homeward Bound

Cas and Dean emerged from Dean’s room much later than Sam was comfortable with, but Rachel simply smirked at the two men.   
“What’s for dinner?” asked Dean, plopping down on the couch next to Rachel.  
“Somebody worn out?” Rachel laughed, causing Sam to mime throwing up.  
“Can we please not discuss this?” he begged. Rachel playfully hit him in the arm before getting up to start on dinner. Dean followed her into the kitchen.  
“Rach, I really want to, uh, thank you, for what you said in the grocery store? You made me think about my feelings, and that’s no small feat, kid. So, yeah, thanks.” Dean smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Now, seriously. What’s for dinner? Will you make a pie? I’m not letting you go until you promise to make me pie.”  
“Ok! Ok! I’ll make pie!” she laughed as she struggled out of Dean’s embrace. “Get outta my way and let me make it, though.” She shooed the large man out of the kitchen and got started on dinner (and Dean’s pie). “Boys! Pack up, we’re leaving in the morning, remember?” she yelled, remembering the whole reason she was there with them.

 

The following morning came too early for everyone’s taste. Rachel made breakfast burritos and coffee for everyone to take with them. Dean made Sam and Rachel sit in the back so Cas could have the front. Rachel couldn’t help but laugh at Sam; he looked like a sleepy moose trying to fit into a tiny car and he was getting really pissy about being in the back. Dean and Cas held hands in the front and Rachel eventually fell asleep on Sam’s shoulder, leaving team free will to talk about what was ahead.  
“Rachel’s gonna want to help, you know she will. Should we let her?”  
“Dean, she doesn’t know the first thing about killing demons. We’re not letting her get killed just because you can’t say no to a 16 year old.”  
“I think that’s a little harsh, Sam.”  
“I think you’re a little biased, Cas.”  
“Fair enough. But we will need her for some of this. The demon is after her, not any of us. Dean! Eyes on the road.”  
“Sorry, Cas. Got a little distracted.”  
“By what?”  
“Sam, believe me when I tell you: You do not want to know. OH god.”  
“Ew oh my god you two cannot be serious RACHEL WAKE UP THEY ARE BEING GAY.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. You want a cookie?” she said groggily. “Leave me alone.”  
“No no no! You started this you are not leaving me alone in this mess.”  
“I’m not entirely sure it’s a mess just yet. Give Cas a few more minutes though.”  
“Shut the hell up.”  
At some point, Rachel texted her mom and told her she’d be home that night with friends so not to wait up. It was close to 11 when the got to Rachel’s house. They all went down to Rachel’s room and got her air mattress out for Dean and Cas. Sam took her couch and she crashed on the bed. Sam quickly established a firm “no sex in the minor’s bedroom” rule that Cas and Dean grudgingly complied to.


	4. Fellowship of Christian Assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I just closed like 3 different shows and had way too much going on in my world, but now I actually have free time, so here's a short chapter!

“I'm sorry, you want me to do what?” said Rachel, incredulously. “No, no, no. I am NOT going to an FCA meeting to lure Brooke out. Nope, there has to be another way. Those people terrify me, Dean. Pretty sure they’re scarier than demons and hell hounds and whatever the hell else you people deal with. NOTHING is more horrifying that the super Christians at my school. Not only will they shove their religion down your throat, they’re fucking dumb.”  
“Why don’t you tell us how you really feel, kid?” laughed Dean. “I get it, they aren't your crowd. But we have to get Brooke alone somehow. So go to the meeting, ask her for help with your Pre-Cal homework, pick a meeting spot after school and we will gank her. And remember, you have no knowledge of what she really is.”  
“I fucking hate you. Cas! Your boyfriend’s the worst!” Rachel sighed before storming into the auditorium for the FCA meeting. The entire room looked at her in amazement as she entered. There were several audible gasps. “Um, I didn't catch on fire so...that’s a good sign, right? That means I can come in? Or do I have to be invited across the threshold first?”  
“I think you’re lost. This is a holy establishment.”  
“Brooke, this is a fucking high school auditorium. The only “holy” thing in here is the actual knowledge of the theology you preach. Anyway, I needed to talk to you. The packet Mrs. Post gave us is making me want to hang myself. Will you meet me like in open court after school and help me? Actually, at like 3:30? I have to talk to Mr. Beaubien right after school. That should give some time for open court to be cleared out...”  
“Fine, whatever, if you sign my community service form for youth leadership. Tutoring counts as hours.”  
“I’ll sign your goddamn sheet. Just meet me there.” Rachel rolled her eyes as she left the auditorium, wishing she could get back the brain cells she lost just from breathing the same air as those people. “I did it. 3:30, open court. She’ll be there. And I acted completely natural. Cynical and bitchy as always.” she said, punching Dean in the shoulder for added effect. “I’m going to class now. Spring Break, sadly enough, is over, and I have a 4.0 to maintain. Do something useful while I waste away in this god awful machine. Bye, see you at 3:30.”  
“She’s quite the ray of sunshine.” Dean shook his head at the girl walking away from them.   
“I get her. She’s too smart for the standardized test driven education system she’s stuck in, and it’s made her incredibly bitter. I was the same way in school.” Sam explained.  
“Whatever. She’s weird.”  
“You love her and you know it.”  
“She reminds me of Charlie. They would so be bros.”  
“I believe we were told to be useful?” Dean nodded in response and put an arm around Cas, leading him back to the Impala. For the following hours, the boys went about gathering all the supplies they’d need to bind and kill such a powerful demon. Around noon, Sam couldn't handle the goo-goo eyes between his brother and Castiel any longer, so he headed to the library to make sure he’d gotten all the research they’d need.

“Remind me to thank Rachel when we see her,” Cas panted out.  
“Will do.” Dean chuckled, kissing along Castiel’s jaw.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Son of a bitch, my life has become one giant chick flick moment.”  
Cas simply laughed before crashing his mouth against Dean’s. 

When 3:30 finally rolled around, the boys and Rachel were waiting for Brooke with a hidden devil's trap, salt, and the demon blade. What they weren't expecting was for her to walk around their trap, laughing.  
"Wow, you're all dumber than you look. Did you really think that I wouldn't smell something when Rachel willingly spoke to me? She can't stand me. And there is no chance in hell she'd be caught dead asking me from math help. So now, here we are: me, not nearly as trapped as you'd hoped, and you, not nearly as armed as you should be. This should be so entertaining..."


End file.
